In recent years, applications that support various functions have been installed in an electronic device such as a smartphone or the like. The applications may support, for example, a function such as a media file playback, shooting, a schedule management, a file management, or the like. Furthermore, the electronic device may display items (e.g., a media file, a picture file, a schedule information file, a folder, or the like), which are associated with the applications, on a screen. For example, the electronic device may classify the items for each class and may display the classified items on the screen such that the electronic device searches for and manages the items. In addition, the electronic device may divide the screen and may output the applications on the divided screens.
However, in the case where classification states of the items are changed according to the change in a class, it is difficult for an electronic device according to the related art to intuitively verify a hierarchical structure of the items and a movement range between classes. In addition, when the electronic device according to the related art changes classes with respect to classification states of the items, the electronic device according to the related art should perform a plurality of operations for the movement range corresponding to a plurality of classes. In addition, the electronic device according to the related art troublesomely performs the operations to divide a screen.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.